Wyatt and Leana's Epic Return
Wyatt and Leana's Epic Return 'is the sixth book of the All-New WYATT Adventures series, and the thirty-sixth book overall Book Number: 36 Previous: ''Wyatt and the Play Next: Wyatt's Bad Hair Day Back Cover Character: Leana Characters * Wyatt * Simon * Leana Summary Simon's teleportation gun accidently transports the castaway Leana back to Hazel Island, causing Leana to hail Simon a hero Plot All day, Wyatt had to listen to Simon test out his newly invented teleportation gun. Wyatt asks Simon how many places he's gone, Simon replies by saying that he went all over Hazel Island. Simon then comes up with a crazy idea to teleport something from the mainland over to him, while Wyatt doesn't believe this idea could possibly work. Simon points the teleportation gun towards the mainland and fires it. But the ray doesn't go all the way to the mainland due to it catching someone in between the mainland and Hazel Island. Leana gets sent straight to Hazel Island's docks after being hit with the ray. Leana demands Wyatt and Simon to tell her which one of them fired the ray sending her back to Hazel Island. Wyatt points at Simon as Leana begins hailing Simon a hero. Throughout the day, Leana won't stop leaving Simon alone, calling him a miracle worker and following him around while singing at the top of her voice. Leana is happy to be back home (she even missed school for an entire week). Where as Simon wants Leana to stop. During lunch, Leana begins tempting Simon with a cereal bar, in order to get Leana to stop, Wyatt eats the cereal bar, causing Leana to pound Wyatt's back. Wyatt learns that Leana is tremendously strong for her size. Simon becomes so paranoid that he ends up hiding in his locker. Wyatt tries to get Simon out, telling him that Leana is not a persistent girl and soon he'll be in the clear. Wyatt decides to calm down Simon by taking him ballooning, which is an activity ''nobody '''can say no to. Leana also happens to be ballooning at the same time. Suddenly, the Single Blade flies by and pops Simon's and Leana's balloons, causing them to fall. Simon lands on a pillow and Leana lands on top of Simon, Leana thanks Simon for the rescue. Wyatt calls Simon an "accidental hero" Trivia * This is the first book since his debut where Dippy does not appear ** However, his name was listed on the attendance paper * Out of the 20 All-New WYATT Adventures books, this one has the fewest characters appearing, with only three * This book was based on the TV Series episode "''Welcome Home, Leana" Song This book has a song sung by Leana, called "Simon, You're Amazing" Lyrics 'Leana: '''Simon, you're a hero, Obviously no zero You freed me from my prison of sand So nice of you to lend me a hand '''Simon: (''spoken) '''Stop following me '''Leana: '''Simon you're AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZIIIING!!!! Category:Books Category:All-New WYATT Adventures